Jack Stokes
Jack Stokes was born an orphan in Shirebrook, England, which lead to a rough up bringing.Relying on wits and streetwise he left the orphanage at age 14, moving to London. Living in the streets stealing to survive until he found a job as a commercial Tuner fisherman at age 17. After realizing the real money was in Wrestling. Jack who was now 20 moved to North Andover, Massachusetts and enrolled into the Killer Kowalski's Pro Wrestling School, where Killer taught and trained Stokes to be the power house we know today. As well as recently signing up to ICWF. Extended Biography Coming soon! Essential Information Name: Jack Stokes Short Name: Stokes Height/Weight: 5'11"/200lbs. Date of birth: 12/07/1973 Body Type: Slim, athletic Alignment: undecided Theme Music: Don’t Stay - Linkin Park (without vocals) Appearance: Jack Stokes Ring Attire is: Shirtless Black sweatpants with "Stokes" in white writing down the left leg. White runners Black tape around both wrists. Jack's Back stage attire is the same but with a white T-shirt . Black writing on the back stating "Tactician" Enterance: '''As the music opens Jack waits at the Curtin until the Guitar hits the beat, then he appears with a focused and determined look upon him Walking towards the ring, either staring at his opponent or towards the center of the ring. He belly slides into the ring stands up and tilts his head left and right to cracks his neck. HE either Turns and waits for his opponent or goes into a ready stance for the match still staring towards his rival. Move List '''FRONT MOVES: * Enzuguri * Dropkick * Pumphandle back drop * Northern lights suplex * Arm wrench to Lariot * Neck breaker * DDT BEHIND MOVES: * Bulldog * Reverse DDT * Full Nelson Slam * Release German Suplex * Neck Breaker * Cobra Twist * Atomic Drop GROUND MOVES: * Texus Cloverleaf * Boston Crab * Body sleeper * Cross Armbar * Leg Drop GROUNDED TOP ROPE MOVES: * Leg Drop * Diving clothesline * Diving leg drop TRADEMARK/SIGNATURE MOVES: * Ankle lock * Missile Dropkick *Piledriver FINISHERS: * Stokes Claw - Submission: Kowalski Claw (Vice grip applied to either the opponent's stomach or head) * Stoked! - Pinning: Alabama slam with follow threw flip, keeping one leg hooked landing on top for the pin Career ICWF 09/08/2010 - present 09/08/2010 - Monday night Genocide : Oh his Debut match Rules Jack defeated Phil Hunter via using a foreign object (A Massive Tuna), KOing Phil for Stokes to pick up the win. 16/08/2010 - Monday night Genocide : After beating Phil Hunter the week prior, Stokes qualified for a Title shoot, for the ICWF Hardcore Championship against Kyle Palmer. Jack won the match using his finisher move the Stokes Klaw with help from double sided tape and tacks, Jack became the Hardcore Champion. After the match and before celebration, Ric Reaper struck Stokes from behind and following it up with a Reaper-KO. Stokes was left at the end of the show unconscious. 23/08/2010 - Monday night Genocide : A Champion V Champion match was on the card for this weeks match. Jack the Hardcore champ and Logan Grace the I/C champ. After showing who is the better champion, Jack gives the "Stoked!" into Logan pinning him for the 1,2,3. Titles and Awards ICWF: ICWF Hardcore Champion 15/08/2010 - Current